Ironía
by CHAOTIQUE
Summary: Christine reflexiona la ironía de pensar en otro hombre el día de tu boda. Punto de vista de Christine. Capítulo único. Erik/Christine. WORLD: MOVIE.


**Ironía**

Es irónico. Sí, esa es la palabra.

Es irónico como uno puede estar seguro de algo tantos años, creer comprender algo, entenderlo, amarlo.

Pero yo no amo un "algo"… sino un "alguien".

Aquí estoy, completamente vestida de blanco, de pies a cabeza. Contemplo mi reflejo en el espejo para después pasear mi mirada por el lugar. Estoy sola, ellos me esperan abajo, ansiosos; "él" me espera abajo. Les dije que subiría por algo que había olvidado, Meg se ofreció a acompañarme, como siempre; yo le negué con la cabeza. Necesitaba estar sola. Estar sola con mi sentimiento de culpa, por pensar en _él_ el día de mi boda.

Lentamente me acerco a la ventana, visualizo el carruaje que me llevará a mi destino, el destino del cual jamás podré huir. Lo contemplo, ésos dos hermosos caballos blancos, atados a un carruaje blanco. ¡Todo es blanco!

De repente el aire se siente más espeso, los parpados pesados, el ambiente sofocante.

Es un hecho, y no lo puedo cambiar, ya no. Aunque mi mente decidiera traicionarme justo hoy, mis recuerdos.

Todos estos años seguí con mi vida, olvidé todo, justo como él lo había pedido. Y justo hoy, el día de mi boda, los recuerdos resurgen, atormentándome al pensar que talvez, quizá, no haya tomado la decisión correcta.

Los recuerdos de su rostro vuelven a mí, y me escandalizo; los recuerdos de lo que hizo, y me espanto; los recuerdos de lo que dijo, y lloro; y los recuerdos de lo que confesó cantando y me arrepiento.

Sí, irónico, me arrepiento. Me arrepiento de enterarme de esta manera lo mucho que él significó para mi… significa. Y sobre todo, me arrepiento de enterarme este día. Me arrepiento de haber confundido amor de hermanos con algo como lo que siento por él.

De nuevo las lágrimas tratan de ganar la partida, pero no las dejaré. No este día. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. La decisión está tomada. Y uno no se puede arrepentir cuando ya ha dado su palabra. Por más que el corazón se oprima en el pecho y sienta que se ahoga en el aire, y se asfixia en el agua. Es ironía.

Lo extraño, es verdad, pero si yo hubiese sabido entonces lo que se ahora, jamás lo habría dejado, jamás habría dejado a mi ángel de la música. Ese ángel de carne y hueso; que sentía, lloraba, gozaba, sangraba como cualquier hombre. Porque eso era, un hombre, y uno que estaba perdidamente enamorado de mí. Y lo dejé. Lo abandoné. ¿Por qué? Por miedo. No hay otra explicación. Miedo a experimentar sensaciones nuevas. Miedo al cambio. Esa noche, el miedo venció al amor, y el amor se confundió.

Y aquí estoy, el día de mi boda, pensando en el hombre que amo, del cual no sé ni el nombre.

La ansiedad me aborda de nuevo, ¡Si tan sólo lo supiera! ¡Con eso me bastaría! Con eso y el recuerdo de ese beso, de ese primero, tembloroso, dudoso. Y de ese segundo, y último, en el cual inconscientemente descargaba esa pasión y ese amor que no sabía que proyectaba.

Con eso sería feliz, viviendo de un recuerdo y de una posibilidad que nunca fue. Un amor que siempre será, pero jamás será dicho.

¿Dónde estarás ahora ángel? ¿Seguirás con vida? ¿Vivirás aún en los sótanos de la Ópera?... ¿Me seguirás amando?

Porque ahora lo sé, y no me avergüenza admitirlo. Yo te amo. Te amo, aunque no conozco tu nombre. Te amo, aunque no conozco tu historia. Te amo, porque te conozco a ti.

La palabra ironía sigue aquí, flotando en mi cabeza. Flotando y diciéndome lo irónico que es pensar en otro hombre el día de tu boda.

Nunca nos veremos de nuevo, lo sé. Hoy en la noche le entregaré mi cuerpo a mi marido, pero jamás mi corazón, porque ese ya no me pertenece, no desde que te conocí. Hoy en la noche seré la Sra. de Chagny, y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Jamás te dejaré de amar.

Paseo mi mirada de nuevo por el lugar, pero ahora noto algo que no había visto antes. Una rosa, una rosa roja atada con un lazo negro. La reconozco de inmediato. ¿Cómo es posible que no la hubiese notado antes?

Ahora lo sé, estás aquí, siempre lo has estado, vigilando cada paso que doy. Amándome a escondidas. Y yo inconscientemente amándote también.

Tomo la rosa entre mis manos, la huelo tratando de memorizar cada detalle. Ya que es la última vez que veré una, lo sé, y él lo sabe.

Lo busco ansiosa con la mirada, no lo veo, pero sé que está ahí, sufriendo… como yo.

― Te amo.

Sé que me escucha, porque como respuesta se oye un suspiro suave de tristeza profunda, de impotencia y resignación, porque sabe que me iré, y no volveré.

Coloco la rosa donde yacía hace un momento, me veo en el espejo una vez más y bajo mi velo para cubrir mi rostro abochornado.

Me encamino a la puerta, y cuando estoy ahí lo escucho claramente, como una rosa en el desierto: "_Christine te amo_".

Suave, melodioso, es como si los mismos ángeles hubiesen bajado del cielo para hacer esa declaración.

Él sabe que lo escuché, sabe que fue la despedida, yo lo sé también.

El dolor en el pecho es insoportable.

Pues es irónico, es irónico pensar en el hombre que tiene, y siempre tendrá tu corazón el día que le entregarás tu vida a otro.

Cierro la puerta tras de mí, suelto un último suspiro por aquel hombre que amo desesperadamente, hasta el punto de ser doloroso, y me encamino hacia mi triste y eterno destino.

_- Fin -_

¡Gracias por leer!

_Críticas constructivas son siempre bienvenidas._


End file.
